Misc
Misc is an item category on IcePets. They can be bought in game shops and player shops. These items have no same single purpose. Each item has it's own unique purpose in the game. Misc items 1 Inventory Upgrade.png|1 Inventory Upgrade 10 Inventory Upgrade.png|10 Inventory Upgrade 10 Pet Slots Key.png|10 Pet Slots Key 10 Plot Points Card.png|10 Plot Points Card 10 Referral Points Card.png|10 Referral Points Card 100 Plot Points Card.png|100 Plot Points Card 100 Storage.png|100 Storage 1000 IceCash Coin.png|1000 IceCash Coin 1000 Storage.png|1000 Storage 2012 Advent Calendar.png|2012 Advent Calendar 2012 Calendar Key 1.png|2012 Calendar Key 1 2012 Calendar Key 10.png|2012 Calendar Key 10 2012 Calendar Key 11.png|2012 Calendar Key 11 2012 Calendar Key 12.png|2012 Calendar Key 12 2012 Calendar Key 13.png|2012 Calendar Key 13 2012 Calendar Key 14.png|2012 Calendar Key 14 2012 Calendar Key 15.png|2012 Calendar Key 15 2012 Calendar Key 16.png|2012 Calendar Key 16 2012 Calendar Key 17.png|2012 Calendar Key 17 2012 Calendar Key 18.png|2012 Calendar Key 18 2012 Calendar Key 19.png|2012 Calendar Key 19 2012 Calendar Key 2.png|2012 Calendar Key 2 2012 Calendar Key 20.png|2012 Calendar Key 20 2012 Calendar Key 21.png|2012 Calendar Key 21 2012 Calendar Key 22.png|2012 Calendar Key 22 2012 Calendar Key 23.png|2012 Calendar Key 23 2012 Calendar Key 24.png|2012 Calendar Key 24 2012 Calendar Key 25.png|2012 Calendar Key 25 2012 Calendar Key 3.png|2012 Calendar Key 3 2012 Calendar Key 4.png|2012 Calendar Key 4 2012 Calendar Key 5.png|2012 Calendar Key 5 2012 Calendar Key 6.png|2012 Calendar Key 6 2012 Calendar Key 7.png|2012 Calendar Key 7 2012 Calendar Key 8.png|2012 Calendar Key 8 2012 Calendar Key 9.png|2012 Calendar Key 9 25 Plot Points Card.png|25 Plot Points Card 3000 IceCash Coin.png|3000 IceCash Coin 5 Inventory Upgrade.png|5 Inventory Upgrade 500 IceCash Coin.png|500 IceCash Coin 500 Storage.png|500 Storage 5000 IceCash Coin.png|5000 IceCash Coin Account Upgrade 1 Months.png|Account Upgrade: 1 Months Account Upgrade 12 Months.png|Account Upgrade: 12 Months Account Upgrade 3 Months.png|Account Upgrade: 3 Months Account Upgrade 6 Months.png|Account Upgrade: 6 Months Autopricer.png|Autopricer Baby Sharshel Pinata 2015.png|Baby Sharshel Pinata 2015 Banker Coin.png|Banker Coin Beautifully Wrapped Giftbox.png|Beautifully Wrapped Giftbox Birthday Candle.png|Birthday Candle Black Cat Coin.png|Black Cat Coin Blue Makoat Jakrit Egg.png|Blue Makoat Jakrit Egg Blue Wulfer Pinata 2012.png|Blue Wulfer Pinata 2012 Bottled Christmas Ghosts.png|Bottled Christmas Ghosts Bronze 2012 Coin.png|Bronze 2012 Coin Burning Heart Candle.png|Burning Heart Candle Cecie Coin.png|Cecie Coin Champagne Popper.png|Champagne Popper Champagne Sticker.png|Champagne Sticker Chocolate Coin.png|Chocolate Coin Christmas Cracker.png|Christmas Cracker Christmas Ornament.png|Christmas Ornament Christmas Stocking.png|Christmas Stocking Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Circle Pinata.png|Circle Pinata Clock Coin.png|Clock Coin Combination Lock.png|Combination Lock Complete Snowman.png|Complete Snowman Confused Code Monkey.png|Confused Code Monkey Crazed Code Monkey.png|Crazed Code Monkey Crystal Coin.png|Crystal Coin Cubed Audril Pinata 2016.png|Cubed Audril Pinata 2016 Cubed Profile Skin.png|Cubed Profile Skin Cuddly Capsule 1.png|Cuddly Capsule 1 Cuddly Capsule 10.png|Cuddly Capsule 10 Cuddly Capsule 2.png|Cuddly Capsule 2 Cuddly Capsule 3.png|Cuddly Capsule 3 Cuddly Capsule 4.png|Cuddly Capsule 4 Cuddly Capsule 5.png|Cuddly Capsule 5 Cuddly Capsule 6.png|Cuddly Capsule 6 Cuddly Capsule 7.png|Cuddly Capsule 7 Cuddly Capsule 8.png|Cuddly Capsule 8 Cuddly Capsule 9.png|Cuddly Capsule 9 Cursed Coin.png|Cursed Coin Custom Avatar.gif|Custom Avatar Diamond-encrusted Egg.png|Diamond-encrusted Egg Discounted Ticket.png|Discounted Ticket Earth Jakrit Egg.png|Earth Jakrit Egg Easter Basket.png|Easter Basket Easter Coin.png|Easter Coin Elements Jakrit Egg.png|Elements Jakrit Egg Empty Blue Makoat Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Blue Makoat Jakrit Egg Empty Earth Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Earth Jakrit Egg Empty Elements Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Elements Jakrit Egg Empty Fire Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Fire Jakrit Egg Empty Green Ridix Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Green Ridix Jakrit Egg Empty Halloween Treat Bag.png|Empty Halloween Treat Bag Empty Heart Fragment 1.png|Empty Heart Fragment 1 Empty Heart Fragment 2.png|Empty Heart Fragment 2 Empty Heart Fragment 3.png|Empty Heart Fragment 3 Empty Heart Fragment 4.png|Empty Heart Fragment 4 Empty Ice Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Ice Jakrit Egg Empty Pink Sharshel Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Pink Sharshel Jakrit Egg Empty Red Dabu Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Red Dabu Jakrit Egg Empty Wind Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Wind Jakrit Egg Empty Yellow Jakrit Jakrit Egg.png|Empty Yellow Jakrit Jakrit Egg Evil Coin.png|Evil Coin Evil Supreme Profile Skin.png|Evil Supreme Profile Skin Fathers Stocking.png|Fathers Stocking Fire Jakrit Egg.png|Fire Jakrit Egg Fireball Coin.png|Fireball Coin Flash Game Clearer.png|Flash Game Clearer Flower Coin.png|Flower Coin Forgotten Advent Key.png|Forgotten Advent Key Frozen Muffin Ingredients.png|Frozen Muffin Ingredients Full Corrupted Heart.png|Full Corrupted Heart Full Halloween Treat Bag.png|Full Halloween Treat Bag Full Pure Heart.png|Full Pure Heart Gabrielle Coin.png|Gabrielle Coin Ghost Costume.png|Ghost Costume Ghost Costume 2.png|Ghost Costume 2 Glacies Coin.png|Glacies Coin Glamorous Glacia Scratchcard.png|Glamorous Glacia Scratchcard Gold 2012 Coin.png|Gold 2012 Coin Gold Avatar.png|Gold Avatar Gold Profile Skin.png|Gold Profile Skin Green Makoat Pinata 2012.png|Green Makoat Pinata 2012 Green Ridix Jakrit Egg.png|Green Ridix Jakrit Egg Happy Halipar Jungles Scratchcard.png|Happy Halipar Jungles Scratchcard Happy New Year Profile Skin.png|Happy New Year Profile Skin Haunted House Profile Skin.png|Haunted House Profile Skin Heart Balloons.png|Heart Balloons Heart of Feelings.png|Heart of Feelings Heart of Fulfillment.png|Heart of Fulfillment Heart of Intimacy.png|Heart of Intimacy Heart of Joy.png|Heart of Joy Heart of Love.png|Heart of Love Heart of Power.png|Heart of Power Heart of Romance.png|Heart of Romance Heart of Satisfaction.png|Heart of Satisfaction Heart of Sweetness.png|Heart of Sweetness Heart Shaped Coin.png|Heart Shaped Coin Ice Jakrit Egg.png|Ice Jakrit Egg IcePets Coin.png|IcePets Coin Jackpot Coin.png|Jackpot Coin Jade Novyn Coin.png|Jade Novyn Coin Lemonade Coin.png|Lemonade Coin Love Coin.png|Love Coin Love vs Evil Profile Skin.png|Love vs Evil Profile Skin Magical Space Bookmark.png|Magical Space Bookmark Meteora Coin.png|Meteora Coin Meteora Millionaires Scratchcard.png|Meteora Millionaires Scratchcard Mighty Misty Isle Scratchcard.png|Mighty Misty Isle Scratchcard Mistletoe Coin.png|Mistletoe Coin Mothers Stocking.png|Mothers Stocking My Stocking.png|My Stocking Mysterious ICE Box.png|Mysterious ICE Box Mysterious Love Chest.png|Mysterious Love Chest New Years Ball.png|New Years Ball Newbie Package.png|Newbie Package Odd Metal Duck.png|Odd Metal Duck Orange Novyn Pinata 2015.png|Orange Novyn Pinata 2015 Ouija Board.png|Ouija Board Partially Drawn Paint Brush.png|Partially Drawn Paint Brush Party Cobron Pinata 2016.png|Party Cobron Pinata 2016 Pet Gender Changer.png|Pet Gender Changer Pet Name Changer.png|Pet Name Changer Pet Slot Key.png|Pet Slot Key Pinata Jakrit Pinata 2015.png|Pinata Jakrit Pinata 2015 Pinata Xephyr Pinata 2013.png|Pinata Xephyr Pinata 2013 Pinata Zabeu Pinata 2013.png|Pinata Zabeu Pinata 2013 Pink Dabu Pinata 2012.png|Pink Dabu Pinata 2012 Pink Sharshel Jakrit Egg.png|Pink Sharshel Jakrit Egg Plushie Coin.png|Plushie Coin Plushie Trido Pinata 2013.png|Plushie Trido Pinata 2013 Quest Extender.png|Quest Extender Raffle Coin.png|Raffle Coin Raffle Ticket.png|Raffle Ticket Rainbow Coin.png|Rainbow Coin Rainbow Gemstone.png|Rainbow Gemstone Randomly Picked Jakrit Morphing Potion.png|Randomly Picked Jakrit Morphing Potion Red Dabu Jakrit Egg.png|Red Dabu Jakrit Egg Red Jakrit Pinata 2012.png|Red Jakrit Pinata 2012 Referral Coin.png|Referral Coin Reindeer Carrot.png|Reindeer Carrot Request a Pet.png|Request a Pet Request an Item.png|Request an Item Request an Item Bundle.png|Request an Item Bundle Robot Gender Option.png|Robot Gender Option Rustic Oil Lantern.png|Rustic Oil Lantern Santas Cookies.png|Santas Cookies Santas Milk.png|Santas Milk Scary Present.png|Scary Present Scratchcards Avatar.png|Scratchcards Avatar Scratchcards Profile Skin.png|Scratchcards Profile Skin Shop Size Upgrade.png|Shop Size Upgrade Silver 2012 Coin.png|Silver 2012 Coin Single Red Rose.png|Single Red Rose Sinister Present.png|Sinister Present Snazzy Snowslide Mountains Scratchcard.png|Snazzy Snowslide Mountains Scratchcard Snow Artifact.png|Snow Artifact Snow Flower.png|Snow Flower Snowflake Coin.png|Snowflake Coin Snowflake Wrapping Paper.png|Snowflake Wrapping Paper Snowman Part Helper.gif|Snowman Part Helper Snowman Part Arms.png|Snowman Part: Arms Snowman Part Base.png|Snowman Part: Base Snowman Part Buttons.png|Snowman Part: Buttons Snowman Part Face.png|Snowman Part: Face Snowman Part Hat.png|Snowman Part: Hat Snowman Part Head.png|Snowman Part: Head Snowman Part Nose.png|Snowman Part: Nose Snowman Part Scarf.png|Snowman Part: Scarf Snowman Part Torso.png|Snowman Part: Torso Snowmans Frozen Heart.png|Snowmans Frozen Heart Solid Gold Tea Set.png|Solid Gold Tea Set Space Coin.png|Space Coin Space Ridix Pinata 2016.png|Space Ridix Pinata 2016 Space Ticket.png|Space Ticket Spectral Present.png|Spectral Present Spooky Present.png|Spooky Present Spring Goodie Bag.png|Spring Goodie Bag Square Pinata.png|Square Pinata Staff Appreciation Coin.png|Staff Appreciation Coin Staff Goodie Bag.png|Staff Goodie Bag Star Pinata.png|Star Pinata Summer Coin.png|Summer Coin Suspicious Present.png|Suspicious Present Team Blue Audril Profile Skin.png|Team Blue Audril Profile Skin Team Green Trido Profile Skin.png|Team Green Trido Profile Skin Team Red Dovu Profile Skin.png|Team Red Dovu Profile Skin Team Yellow Sharshel Profile Skin.png|Team Yellow Sharshel Profile Skin Tech Traptur Pinata 2016.png|Tech Traptur Pinata 2016 Toy Claw Machine.png|Toy Claw Machine Treasure Chest.png|Treasure Chest Triangle Pinata.png|Triangle Pinata Triangle Pinata 2.png|Triangle Pinata 2 Trick or Treat Profile Skin.png|Trick or Treat Profile Skin Trivvy Coin.png|Trivvy Coin UHD.png|UHD Unamused Tabby Cat.png|Unamused Tabby Cat VIP Raffle Ticket.png|VIP Raffle Ticket Wind Jakrit Egg.png|Wind Jakrit Egg Winter Coin.png|Winter Coin Witches Cauldron.png|Witches Cauldron Wonder Zapper.png|Wonder Zapper Woodland Ori Pinata 2016.png|Woodland Ori Pinata 2016 Yellow Dovu Pinata 2012.png|Yellow Dovu Pinata 2012 Yellow Jakrit Jakrit Egg.png|Yellow Jakrit Jakrit Egg Zabeu Coin.png|Zabeu Coin Revamps Category:Item Categories